ReapTheChaos Sandbox 8
Timeline Mafia Series Timeline 1908 *The New Bordeaux Opera House is set on fire, killing over 100 of New Bordeaux's wealthier citizens. 1955 *The Vietnam War begins. 1958 *13-year-old Lincoln Clay is taken in by the Robinson family when Saint Michelle's Orphanage closes down. *Sarah Burke dies on March 9. 1959 *Fidel Castro overthrows President Fulgencio Batista, taking control of Cuba and seizing all American owned assets. 1961 *Perla Robinson dies on December 29. 1962 *Lucio Marcano is found dead with his throat slit. *A Cuban military cargo plane en route to Mexico City carrying a nuclear warhead experiences severe weather and crashes on an island about 500 miles south of New Bordeaux. The plane and its cargo were considered lost at sea. 1963 *John Donovan learns that fellow C.I.A. agent Connor Aldridge has been feeding intelligence to the NVA. *Connor Aldridge evades capture by John Donovan in a Saigon alleyway. 1968 :Feburary *Lincoln Clay arrives home from the Vietnam war on February 20. *Baka is killed by Lincoln Clay on February 21. :February 27, 1968 *New Bordeaux celebrates Mardi Gras. *The New Bordeaux Federal Reserve is robbed by Lincoln Clay, Giorgi Marcano, Danny Burke and Ellis Robinson. *Lincoln Clay is shot in the head by Giorgi Marcano and left for dead. *Sammy Robinson is killed by Sal Marcano. *Ellis Robinson is killed by Ritchie Doucet. *Danny Burke is killed by Giorgi Marcano. *Father James pulls Lincoln Clay out of the fire at Sammy's Bar and takes him to Saint Jerome's Catholic Church. :March - May *Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated in Memphis, Tennessee. *The Civil Rights Act of 1968 is signed by Lyndon B. Johnson. *Thomas Burke is diagnosed with liver cancer and given 6-8 months to live. (Exact date unknown) :June - October *Robert F. Kennedy is assassinated in Los Angeles, California on June 5. *Lincoln Clay recovers from his injuries and devises a plan to get revenge on Sal Marcano. *Hollis Dupree is arrested for the murder of Lamont Harris and Trey McCall. :first group of districts *Merle Jackson is killed inside Doucet's Place in Delray Hollow. *Ritchie Doucet is hung from the Ferris wheel at Baron Saturday's Fun Park. *Lincoln Clay recruits Cassandra to be an underboss in his criminal organization. *Michael Grecco disappears in River Row and is presumed dead. *Lincoln Clay recruits Vito Scaletta to be an underboss in his criminal organization. *Vito Scaletta enlists the help of Lincoln Clay to kill the men he believes responsible for the death of his friend Joe Barbaro. *Roman Barbieri disappears after a gun battle in Pointe Verdun. Years later, his remains were found in the trunk of a car pulled from the Mississippi River. *Lincoln Clay recruits Thomas Burke to be an underboss in his criminal organization. :second group of districts *Enzo Conti leaves New Bordeaux with his long time girlfriend Henrietta. *Tony Derazio is killed when he is thrown from the penthouse window of his suite atop The Royal Hotel. *Frank Pagani dies from injuries sustained after a lengthy car chase and accident. :third group of districts *Chester Moreau is killed in Frisco Fields after it is discovered he was running a human trafficking ring for the Marcano Crime Family. *Remy Duvall is tied to a wooden cross and burned alive in Cleavon Duvall State Park. *Olivia Marcano is found dead in her hospital room with her throat slit. *Sal Marcano calls head of The Commission, Leo Galante, looking for help with his money problems. *Judge Cornelius Holden is assassinated in the French Ward. *A mistrial is declared in the Hollis Dupree murder trial. *Senator Walter Jacobs is killed at a fundraiser when the riverboat he was abord collides with a Coal Dumper in Bayou Fantom. *Lou Marcano's gutted body is discovered hanging from a statue in Jackson Memorial Park. *Nino Santangelo is brought in to kill Lincoln Clay, but is instead killed himself by Clay when his plan fails. *Lincoln Clay arranges to smuggle Alvarez out of New Bordeaux through Father James. *Tommy Marcano is killed in a fire at The Acadia gym. *Giorgi and Sal Marcano make their last stand against Lincoln Clay at the Paradiso Hotel & Casino. Both die along with their men. *Lincoln Clay takes control of New Bordeaux and runs the criminal empire he built. (Canonical ending) *Lincoln Clay leaves New Bordeaux and the city is taken over by one of his underbosses. (Non-canonical ending) 1968 - Exact Dates Unknown *Roxy Laveau returns to New Bordeaux to assist her father with his movement. *Ezekiel Dandridge is killed by sheriff Walter Beaumont. *Charles Laveau enlists Lincoln Clay to help with the racial situation in Sinclair Parish. *Sheriff Walter "Slim" Beaumont is captured and turned over to federal authorities to face trial, where he is sentenced to 15 years in prison. *Roxy Laveau leaves New Bordeaux. *Lincoln Clay and Mitch Decosta establish a lucrative marijuana growing operation in Bayou Fantom. *Robert Marshall learns that Connor Aldridge is in New Bordeaux, and passes the information onto John Donovan. *C.I.A asset Horatio Balmana is killed at Villa del Mar after being interrogated by Connor Aldridge. *A massive gunfight occurs at Boicherot's department store, spilling out onto the streets of Frisco Fields. *Lincoln Clay and John Donovan travel from Anderson Bay to an Unknown Island in search of a lost nuclear warhead. *Connor Aldridge is killed by John Donovan. *The lost nuclear warhead is recovered and turned over to officials at the Pentagon. *The Ensanglante cult reemerge in New Bordeaux after years of hiding. *Bonnie Harless recruits Anna McGee into the Ensanglante cult, believing she is destined to give birth to The Blessed. *The Ensanglante High Priest is killed in the New Bordeaux Opera House by Lincoln Clay. *Anna McGee takes her own life on June 6, 1968.†† *Bonnie Harless is killed when she falls on her own knife in a struggle with Lincoln Clay. 1969 *John Donovan leaves the Central Intelligence Agency. 1971 :August *The U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence holds hearings into Lincoln Clay's activities in New Bordeaux in 1968. At the end of the hearings, Senator Blake is murdered by John Donovan. 1980 *Former Sheriff Walter Beaumont is released from prison after serving 12 of his 15 year sentence. 1986 *Jonathan Maguire gets promoted to Assistant Director of the Criminal Enterprise Branch. 1989 *Walter Beaumont is killed in the driveway of his home. 1999 *Jonathan Maguire retires from the FBI. 21st Century 2002 *Cavar Construction closes down. *Saint Jerome's Catholic Church closes down in New Bordeaux. Vehicle Bugs Vehicle Bugs 01.jpg|Vehicles moving above the ground Vehicle Bugs 02.jpg|Vehicles moving below the ground Vehicle Bugs 03.jpg|Vehicle shooting into the air Vehicle Bugs 04.jpg|Only the wheels spawning Vehicle Bugs 05.jpg|Multiple police cars spawning Vehicle Bugs 06.jpg|Multiple Bulworth Mohicans spawning Vehicle Bugs 07.jpg|Blurred wheel bug Vehicle Bugs 08.jpg|Vehicle spawning bug at Un Belle Jardin Other Bugs Police Spawn Bug.jpg|Multiple police spawning after a crime Category:Site Administration